rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Remus Lazaran
Remus Lazaran is a vampyre juvinate played by Raltin Avarr. History (Juvenile Stage) Remus lived as a citizen of Meyerditch for a long while until he was eventually allowed to join the ranks of the vampyres. He is now roaming outside of the city of Darkmeyer until he becomes a juvinate, when he will finally be allowed into the city. The Mace of Mortis, Part 1 Waiting for his time to come as a juvinate, he decided to pass the time and wander through the haunted woods, and to his surpise came across a small group of Bandosians and a Zamorakian who appeared to be in search of something. He spied on them for a bit until they began trying to chop trees. He decided to take a diplomatic approach and stepped out from behind one of the hollow trees, exclaiming to the men that the trees were hollow, and they would not get much to burn from them. Surprised at the vampyre's sudden appearance, the group began talking amongst themselves, seeming to think Remus was a gnome at first and one of the goblins that mingled among the men laughed at this. Remus interupted and told the men that he knew they were looking for something, and they nodded and asked him if he could help them find an artefact of Morytania. He told them that the first place he would look would be at the Barrows, and the men exclaimed they had no idea how to get there. He told them that he would help them navigate through the swamps to the Barrows for a price. They accepted and he told them he wanted a drink, pointing at the goblin who had lauged at him. They siezed the goblin and held him still while Remus drank his fill, which made the goblin pass out. Remus then told them to follow him. He lead the way through Mort Myre, and they eventually reached the Barrows. The men asked Remus what to do now and Remus told them to dig. One of the men walked to grab a shovel but tripped in the dirt. After getting back up, the Zamorakian ordered one of the Bandosians to grab the shovel and dig where he tripped. Remus told them they should dig at the mounds but they ignored him, prefering instead to dig where the Zamorakian had fell. To Remus's surprise, they unearthed a chest covered in runite, looking to be of vampyric craft. Remus pointed out this fact and they asked him if he knew how to open it, and after searching the chest over he found a blood drop shaped keyhole. He told the Bandosian named Andrew to hold his hand over the lock, and Remus took out a small knife, pricking one of Andrew's fingers. A blood drop splashed into the keyhole and the sound of unlatching was heard. They opened the chest only to find a large rusted mace spill out, and the men groaned in disappointment. Remus looked at the mace and told the men to be quiet, and he examined it closely. Remus deduced that it was of also of vampyric origin, and told the men that the mace was drained of power, needing to be recharged. They once more sought the judgement of Remus on this, not knowing how to recharge it. Remus made a guess that since the mace was vampyric, it would likely need to be charged by a large magical source of blood. The men began thinking and the Zamorakian pulled out a blood rune, asking Remus if it would work. Remus shrugged, saying the energy would need to be much more than than one rune, but told the men it would show if the mace was charged on blood magic. Remus told the Zamorakian to hand him the rune and the vampyre broke the small rock over the mace, and as Remus had guessed, the mace indeed was charged by blood power, and they all watched as the mace absorbed the energy from the blood rune. Needing a far greater source to charge the mace, the men once more asked Remus what they should do. Remus told them that the blood rune gave him an idea, and he asked the men if they knew where blood runes came from, and eventually answered it for them; the blood altar. They wanted Remus to take them there, but he told them he had no idea of the altar's whereabouts. The men were at a loss and Remus once more made a suggestion. He told them they could learn of the altar's location by using a blood talisman, and they could get one by raiding the temple Paterdomis, as it was well known that this is often the location where one could find the talismans. Remus aided them with a teleport and they ended up nearbye Canifis, but the men were too tired to continue after the trip. Remus told them he would be waiting for them the next day nearbye the River Salve to give them instructions, as Remus himself could not cross the waters. The men dispanded to their tents for the night, while Remus walked into the village of Canifis to have a drink at the tavern. Passing the Time After he went to the tavern, through a series of events he ended up challenging a human to a contest of who could preform the most stylish drink, which involved alot of sophisticated drinking moves. It ended in a tie and the woman partially befriended the vampyre, but Remus's feelings were as rigid and cold as ever. Remus left the bar later that night after exchanging stories with the woman. After this he returned to the bar once more and met up with a fellow juvenile, exchanging stories. He also met the trader Szarloc in this time as well, and struck a trade deal, as well as meeting a runecrafter who revealed a partial location of the blood rune altar to Remus; somewhere in Mieyerditch. There was a small amount of time after this that he enlisted the help of a vyress named Emily, who wanders around Morytania. The Mace of Mortis, Part 2 Remus later met up with the Bandosians and the Zamorakian at the river salve, he directed them to enter the temple Paterdomis and smash any containers they found within, and bring any talisman to him. They succeded in this, but a vampyre juvenile of the Foryx coven oversaw this event and witnessed Remus teleporting away with the heavily armed company. The juvenile alerted Lothorian Foryx , the coven leader, of this bit of information. Meanwhile, the company Remus had teleported with ended up back at the Barrows, and Remus had them put shackles on, leading them through Mort'ton and through Burgh Det Rott. There they recieved a ferry to Mieyerditch, where there was far less security and the group could pass through fairly undetected. They arrived at a building in the North of the slums, and eventually found a way underground into a strange laboratory. At the door that they had to get past, there was a strong barrier of magic, and Remus had an idea. Remus took the mace and it soaked up the barrier, created by vampyric powers, and dispelled it, allowing them to cross. They passed by the mutated bloodvelds, something Remus found very distaseful, and continued through the tunnels. They eventually found the blood altar, which had a far stronger enchantment upon it than the door. Remus pushed the mace against the barrier, making a very large dent as the mace attempted to absorb its power, but as the barrier waned the mace was able to absorb the real power it wanted; the blood magic. The mace was restored to its former glory, a shining red and black metal that had an otherworldly quality, and Remus stood there, holding it. As the mace returned to full power, it was communicating to the vampyre who held it in ways that he did not understand; thoughts of powerful blood magic flowed through Remus's head, but he could not comprehend a single detail. He had an idea, and ushered forth the goblin he had drank from the previous day as payment for leading the men through Mort Myre. The goblin came forward, expecting to be drank off of again, but amazingly, Remus held out the mace handle for him to take. The goblin grabbed the mighty weapon, and not long after his hand touched the handle, was he siezed in a violent spasm. After horrid gurgling noises came from his throat, the blood from the goblin's body began to flow from his eyesockets, nose, and mouth to the mace, being absorbed by the weapon. The goblin collapsed as a stiff, blue, shriveled corpse. Remus's suspicions had been confirmed: the mace was meant for vampyric hands only. Lothorian had been alerted as the barrier around the blood altar had been weakened, and it did not take long for him to begin teleporting to his creation's location. As Remus picked up the mace, he began thinking that he did not have much use for a weapon he did not understand, and thought it would go well in the hands of a coven leader, exclaiming to the disappointed Bandosians that the mace was useless to them. It was then that Lothorian entered, and Remus had his answer of who to give the mace to. As Lothorian entered, the Zamorakian and Bandosian humans fled using teleport tablets, leaving behind the goblins and orks who had followed. Lothorian approached Remus, and Remus told the coven leader about discovering the mace and his quest to restore it, wanting to know what it was, and offered it to the coven leader as a gift. As this happened, a few goblins worked up enough courage to charge at Lothorian, who then curtly drained their bodies of blood magically, forcing it to mist upwards into the air. Amazingly, the mace's power began competing for the blood mist as it began to float towards Lothorian, and some of it was absorbed by the weapon, and the coven leader looked upon the weapon with an unreadable expression. Lothorian took the mace from Remus as the juvenile offered it to him, and converted what blood mist was left to liquid form as payment to Remus. Following through with more payment; Lothorian magically granted Remus a slight understanding of blood magic, and unlocked the potential to learn more in the juvenile's mind should he wish to pursue knowledge of the element of blood. Lothorian then teleported them both and the leftover goblins and orks to the entrance of the laboratory. Remus then asked the coven leader about the origins of the weapon, and Lothorian told him about it. The name of the weapon was the Mace of Mortis, forged by a powerful vampyric lord named Mortis during the siege of Hallowvale for use against the Icyene, who enchanted the weapon with the knowledge he carried with him from the realm of Vampyrium. It was unknown the date of Mortis's death, and it is likewise unknown how the mace came to be burried at the Barrows, but Lothorian did not care, for the weapon was now in the rightful hands of the vampyres once more. The coven leader told Remus to take the goblins and orks left to sector five, and that a member of his coven would be contacting the juvenile soon. Lothorian left with the mace and Remus was alone once more. Friendemies Remus knew he would want the services of the Bandosians again, and he knew he would have to atone for the fact that he had indirectly betrayed them and the fact that their two orks and four goblins had been taken as slaves. Remus resolved to fix this and make contact with the Bandosians once more. Remus, before becoming a vampyre, had once been an illegal goods trader in Mieyerditch, and had made contact with the Myreque before, and he planned to do so once more. He hid in a meeting place that he knew the Myreque frequented, and waited, having made preparations beforehand: setting up the system he planned to use to help free the enslaved goblins and orks. He eventually overheard a conversation between two Myreque members, and stepped out from the building he was hiding in. He addressed them quickly so they would not have time to react and draw their weapons, and told them to follow him or he would call the vyrewatch on them. One of them ran, but another stayed, as he was caught off guard. Remus warned the one who stayed, the man named Cyrus, one more time that he would call the watch, and Cyrus reluctantly followed. They arrived at a quiet location, where vyrewatch ears would not be able to hear them. Remus explained to Cyrus that he aimed to free a group of prisoners in the mines, and that it would be a win-win for the both of them, Remus getting to make contact with someone across the salve and the Myreque getting to help some slaves. It was then that the Myreque who fled stepped out of the shadows nearbye, holding a silver sickle. The Myreque did not attack however, and had been listening the entire time. He agreed to help, this Myreque's name was joe. Remus told them to meet him in the last sector of the ghetto, and they later met at a house Remus had specified. While waiting for the slave's shift in the mine to end, Remus was able to talk to the Myreque members and vice versa. They exchanged a few short experiences of their lives, to which Remus was, as ever, rather annoyed with, and answered with short explanations, not going into much detail. The slave shift eventually ended, and the orks and goblins entered into the room the men were talking in, this was the house Remus had told them to meet him at. He motioned for the slaves to get into crates, which had herbs in them to mask scent. Remus needed the Myreque's help specifically at this part, as he needed help carrying the ork crates to a hole in the city wall. This was done with little risk, as they took a route to avoid vyrewatch, and repeated this with the other boxes, and eventually all the slaves reached the inside of the city wall. Remus instructed the slaves to make their way south through the crumbled wall where they would see a boat with a tarp waiting at an opening to the beach, and that they were to stay within the wall. The slaves went on their way, and Remus instructed the men to meet him there as well. They met at the boat and the slaves crawled in under the tarp, Remus instructed the men to distract the vyrewatch so that he could get the boat past the tip of the wall jutting further out in the water, and that they were to meet him at Burgh de Rott once they were finished. After a short bout of distraction, it ended with the Myreque managing to collapse the rotting roof of a building on three vyrewatch they had lured away, to their great amusement. They met with Remus back at Burgh de Rott, where he instructed the men to sail the boat across the Salve, and let the slaves go at the western shore. Remus had given the slaves a message to pass on to their superiors, and his work was fulfilled at this point, his only concern now hoping that the men would be competent enough to do the job. Remus asked the Myreque members if there was anything more they needed before setting out, and Joe replied that he wished to keep in touch, to which Remus told him he would do so, but that Joe shouldn't expect anything to really come out of doing so, as there was little reward he could give them. On that, Remus turned and told them not to die along the way to the river, and walked away. A Bite to Eat Remus had been in the tavern of Canifis one night and noticed some fighting going on between a werewolf woman and two cannibalistic humans, one of the cannibals, a woman, walked over to him and told Remus he looked delicious. Remus spoke in a demeaning tone to her, telling her that she was an idiot for thinking she could eat him, as he would turn to dust upon death. She did not care, and dove to tackle him, but Remus had been charging a blood spell in one hand in precaution. As she dove over a chair to tackle him, he launched the blood spell, one with an area effect, causing blood spikes to shoot upwards from the ground on all sides of the woman, and with momentum carrying her forward, she was impaled. Remus made sure to move back from her in case she managed to evade the spell somehow, but she did not, and in a crazed manner, she started crawling to the werewolf she had first attacked with her companion, all while bleeding to death from the multiple pierce wounds in her chest. Remus began charging another spell as the first cannibal, a man, grabbed his companion's ankle and ran, dragging her behind him. Remus and the werewolf ran out the bar in pursuit, and the two runners did not get very far, Remus launched another blood spell at them, and the man used his companion for a shield. The blood spikes impaled the woman and pulled apart from one another, causing the woman to be ripped into pieces as the spikes pulled away from one another. While this happened, the man committed suicide. Remus went back into the bar and grabbed a small barrel to fill with blood, while the werewolf happily munched on the ripped up chunks of the woman. With very little parting words, Remus left the werewolf to her meal, going to stash the small barrel. Gnome Smuggling Remus met up with Joe of the Myreque one night to see if the passengers had made it across the Salve safely, and found the man conversing with a gnome. After it was confirmed the Bandosians made it across safely, Joe asked Remus if he could help get the gnome out of the city as well. The gnome, named Ferro Trovata, was uncertain about accepting aid from a vampyre. Remus ignored the gnome for now, telling joe that he would only help in situations that would benefit himself. Joe replied saying that the gnome might have something to give Remus, and Remus thought for a moment on this. Hatching an idea, he spoke to Ferro, asking if he had a fairly good social status back at the Gnome Stronghold, to which Ferro replied with a yes, and Remus was pleased. Remus then struck a deal with Ferro, telling him that if he would collect gnome blood for him across the salve, or other types that Remus could specify at different times through written letters, then Remus would pay him a fair price in silver. Remus told the gnome different ways he could collect blood, but the most reliable method would be to gather it from convicted criminals of the Stronghold, for few people care about such individuals. Ferro accepted, and Remus lead the way through Mieyerditch. After a while of walking, they arrived to a sewer tunnel system that Remus used to smuggle blood into the ghettos without the noticing of the vyrewatch, who would confiscate the blood for themselves from the young juvenile. The reason these tunnels were not used for the Bandosians was that the orks would have been too large to fit through the narrow tunnels, and so the boat escape was necessary. While leading the way through the tunnel system, through many twists and turns (losing Joe at one point but finding him again), the company of three talked for a while, making conversation about small things. Eventually they reached the end of the tunnel, opening up outside Darkmeyer and nearbye Phasmatys. Remus bid the gnome farewell and Joe asked Remus if he could teleport him back to Mieyerditch. Remus replied that he could, and Joe waited for several moments. After waiting for too long, Joe asked Remus if it was going to be today, and Remus replied that Joe asked him if he could teleport him, not if he would. Joe scoffed at this and decided to walk back home. History (Juvinate Stage) A Delicate Situation Remus met up with Emily at Canifis one night, checking on her progress to find silver. Emily was with a friend named Arch, and while they were talking, Remus politely interupted to find out whether or not she was successful. She replied that she had found no deposits, and so Remus was forced to point to a location where he assumed silver deposits might be found. He found a location nearbye Phasmatys, inbetween the political lines of the Foryx and Draculea, a section of land no one owned, and told Emily to search there, pointing to it on a map. After a successful search, Emily having found silver, but with some strange occurences during, the vyress returned to Canifis to report this. Remus was delighted but confused at the same time when Emily related the events during the search, but this was interrupted by Rosemarie Foryx, who had heard mention of Phasmatys. She inquired what Remus was intending with the location and he told her his search for silve, merely explaining that he was trading it. Rosemarie saw his small shipments of silver as treason, even though the silver was being sent clear to the other side of Gielinor and being used to make jewerly, and Remus was sent to Phasmatys to be questioned by Lothorian at his convenience. Before Remus was teleported to Phasmatys, Emily tried to defend Remus's innocence, but was unsuccesful, and Remus had told her before he stepped through the portal (willingly) not to do anything rash and that he would be fine. And so Remus was sent to the port, while Rosemarie remained behind, questioning the two other vyres about the events. Freedom Remus was wating in Phasmatys for any Foryx officials to show themselves, and was rewarded at the docks one day when a vyrelord and Lucan Foryx came to pass judgement, all this time Remus stayed staring calmly out to the waters, maintaining an incredible composure. Remus explained the economic benefits and the natural softness of the silver he was after, this form of silver being too soft to fashion into weaponry but perfect for jewelry. Lucan was called upon to pass the judgement while the vyrelord stood back and watched, and Lucan deemed Remus guilty At that instant, Lucan plunged his claw into Remus's side, and the vyrelord screamed for Lucan to stop and to step away from Remus. Remus, through the claw he received to the side, amazingly continued to still maintain the composure he exhibited earlier by continueing to stare out at the water, while only gasping at the pain in his side. Unknown to Lucan, he had failed a test Lothorian had devised, and when he was informed of this; he teleported away in shame. The vyrelord appologised to Remus and told him that Lothorian had arranged a comfortable home in Darkmeyer on the lower tier for him, Remus gave his thanks, and the vyrelord teleported them both away to Darkmeyer. Business Dealings Remus will do almost anything to get ahead of competition, and isn't shy about doing dirty business dealings with humans or other races, so long as it benefits him. Bandosian Search Party Remus currently has, at partial influence, a group of Bandosians who search for relics of power in his plans. He will be seeking to further relations with them. This may have been ruined by recent events. Emily the Nomadic Vyre Remus is currently employing a business partner in a rather strange vyress, who prefers to move about Morytania rather than stay in one place. She searches out silver deposits for Remus, this is how he gets the majority of his small quantity of the precious metal. Emily, in return, gets a cut of the spoils; which is the imported blood. North Fremennik Trading Company Remus met one of the owners, a man by the name of Szarloc, at the bar in Canifis. Seeing the man's fancy clothing, he thought him a man of business, and was correct. As a juvenile, Remus was desperate to get ahead, and decided to try and strike a deal with the man. Remus learned about Szarloc's company and it was then that Remus attempted a business partnership. Szarloc accepted and the two now benefit at a low scale, but benefit none the less. Benefits of Relationship Remus's Current Benefits *He gets small barrels of blood from the slaves of the company. Company's Current Benefits *Szarloc in return recieves small portions of silver that the vampyre can obtain. Ferro Trovata A gnome who is of venerable social status at the Gnome Stronghold, Remus aided in his escape from Mieyerditch after one of his explorations went awry. The gnome now recieves small amounts of silver for shipping the blood of convicted gnomish criminals from the Stronghold to Remus in Morytania. Appearance Remus is of average height of a juvanile, with pale skin and the sharp features of the vampyres. Unlike many vampyres, he has a distinguising trait that sets him apart from some of his kin, much like the blue eyes of the Foryx; he has retained facial hair where most vampyres do not have any. The facial hair helps mask some of the gaunt features on his face that vampyres have. He is often a skulking individual, and his hood is nearly always worn. Abilities He is currently not much of a fighter to speak of, nor much of a mage. Like the rest of his kind he is immune to weapons that are not silver-based. He uses a dagger to protect himself. He is currently seeking training to refine his skills to better protect himself and help his personal interest in advancing in vampyric society. He currently has a small grasp of blood magic thanks to Lothorian Foryx. Personality He is less violent than some other vampyres, and prefers political methods to solve problems, but he has the standard feeling of superiority and sneering demeanor that the vampyres have to lower class citizens and humans. He holds other races with disdain and contempt but is not above speaking to them. He hates conflict with his own kind, wanting to promote cooperation for the greater good of vampyric interests against other races. He has a strait forward and to the point approach to most problems, which can be a rather likable attribute. He holds a consuming ambition to fulfill his wants and desires, so much in fact that he could be dangerous depending on the current situation, his ambitions aiding to his tolerance of other races in his dealings to advance ahead, and is a major contributor to his highly resourceful methods. He takes great joy in insulting others, though these insults are most of the time just jests for amusement. He also has a sharp wit and silver tongue, one should be wary. Quotes Other Information *None yet added. Media mace.png|The Mace of Mortis. Screen Shot 2013-09-23 at 5.58.17 PM.png|Remus's first house in Darkmeyer, on the lower tier. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampyre Category:Neutral Category:Morytania